During the completion of a well that traverses a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation, production tubing and various equipment are installed in the well to enable safe and efficient production of the fluids. For example, to prevent the production of particulate material from an unconsolidated or loosely consolidated subterranean formation, certain completions include one or more sand control screens positioned proximate the desired production intervals. In other completions, to control the flow rate of production fluids into the production tubing, it is common practice to install one or more inflow control devices with the completion string.
Production from any given production tubing section can often have multiple fluid components, such as natural gas, oil and water, with the production fluid changing in proportional composition over time. Thereby, as the proportion of fluid components changes, the fluid flow characteristics will likewise change. For example, when the production fluid has a proportionately higher amount of natural gas, the viscosity of the fluid will be lower and density of the fluid will be lower than when the fluid has a proportionately higher amount of oil. It is often desirable to reduce or prevent the production of one constituent in favor of another. For example, in an oil-producing well, it may be desired to reduce or eliminate natural gas production and to maximize oil production. While various downhole tools have been utilized for controlling the flow of fluids based on their desirability, a need has arisen for a flow control system for controlling the inflow of fluids that is reliable in a variety of flow conditions. Further, a need has arisen for a flow control system that operates autonomously, that is, in response to changing conditions downhole and without requiring signals from the surface by the operator. Further, a need has arisen for a flow control system without moving mechanical parts which are subject to breakdown in adverse well conditions including from the erosive or clogging effects of sand in the fluid. Similar issues arise with regard to injection situations, with flow of fluids going into instead of out of the formation.